Un mismo sentimiento
by Hiyoki
Summary: Sus miradas se encontraron,la de el fria y la de ella inocente,el jamas penso un regalo de cumpleaños asi y ella jamas penso que seria un regalo para alguien asi.Tal vez el destino los unio y pero aun asi el es dueño de ella y tal vez de otra cosa mas de ella/sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Un mismo sentimiento.**

* * *

_bueno esta ha sido otra pequeña idea de mi ocurrente cabeza,es un Sasusaku! :3._

_Aclaracion:Los personajes no me pertenecen son creacion y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_-vocabulario soez -no tan fuerte pero obviamente tiene-_

_Disfruten el cap!._

* * *

Se estiro un poco antes de suspenderse rápidamente de la cama inmediatamente vio la hora y se maldijo por ver esa serie de anime que pasaban a las 12 de la noche ya era muy tarde y tenia que ir al colegio, asi que rápidamente se adentro en la ducha donde rápidamente se baño y se alisto bajando a paso rápido al a cocina onde observo a su padre y a su hermano.

-Buenos días Sasuke! Te has levantado muy tarde hoy –le sonrio abiertamente mientras bebía un café,sasuke se preguntaba por que Itachi era el único que era abierto a todo cuando el y su padre eran tan serios,le fastiadaba que Itachi fuera asi.

-si me desvele estudiando – ni el se creyó esa mentira, se sentó en la mesa y vio a su padre e inmediatamente se reprendió asi mismo ,no le dio el buenos días, una falta grave contra su padre-Padre buen dia

-Veo que te has acordado pensé que no te había dado una buena educación –con su mirada impenetrable lo miraba acusadoramente haciendo que sasuke inclinara su cabeza hacia delante después de todo odiaba que su padre lo reprendiera, su padre es su modelo a seguir , pero después su padre siguió comiendo sentado derecho y educado,el era un hombre de una gran educación pero lo que mas resalta es su actitud seria y educada.

-bueno me voy –Itachi se paro del comedor y agarro unas llaves de carro pero antes de salir dijo –Padre me voy espero y le vaya bien en la junta de hoy y Sasuke ya es muy tarde si quieres te paso dejando

-si ya voy veinte minutos tarde Adios padre-se paro y vio a su padre decir también Adios,siguió a Itachi hacia el garaje abriendo la gran puerta donde había un carro negro con líneas doradas,cuanta envidia le daba ese carro realmente quería uno pero lastimosamente el suyo lo descompuso su estupido amigo,se subió al carro y rápidamente Itachi arranco.

-Padre últimamente se esta esforzando mucho con la empresa me preocupa su salud-Fue Itachi quien hablo después de un incomodo silencio.

-Hmp,no hay de que preocuparse además dentro de unos años uno de nosotros dos se encargara de la empresa – dio un suspiro ocultando su poca pero importante preocupación por su padre,empezó a recordar como empezó esa empresa si no mal recordaba desde que su madre aun estaba viva empezó,primero con unas pequeñas ventas de ropa hasta crecer poco a poco haciéndose asi la gran Industria del comercio del vestuario que llamaron "Mifusachi" ahora es muy popular como en Japon y en otros países pero sobretodo es popular por el gran gusto en el vestuario que hay para chicos y chicas,su padre hace eso por que era el sueño de su madre como ella dijo una vez "Quiero un lugar donde las personas se deleiten con el gusto del vestuario donde su estilo si cuenta y se encuentran ,un mundo de la moda"

Itachi lo saco de sus pensamientos al darle un pequeño zape en la cabeza al ver que por mas que lo llamara no le contestaba.

-ay! Idiota me has pegado duro a la próxima que lo hagas ten en cuenta que paras en el hospital –abrio la puerta del carro saliendo y moviendo la mano en forma de despedida hacia itachi e inmediantamente Itachi arranco.

-Teme! Oei teme! Vamos voltea se que me escuchas! – reconocia esa voz como ninguna era la de su estúpido amigo Naruto,pero por mas que ser estúpido lo quería como un hermano aunque nunca se lo diga…ni se lo Naruto llego a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja con las manos detrás de su nuca.

-Cuando aprenderas a no gritar dobe! Eres tan fastidioso –dijo dándole un zape en la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba un "Ay,estúpido un dia me las vengare" sonrio para sus adentros sabiendo que jamás lo haría no por no poder si no que su cerebro nunca recuerda nada.

-oh,oh – Volteo a ver a Naruto quien tenia una cara de horror mientras su boca formaba una "o",Sasuke inmediatamente supo lo que pasaba era simplemente la misma rutina.

-a correr dobe –esquivo la multitud de chicas que venían detrás de el ,cuanto le fastidiaba eso siempre hacían lo mismo y por mas que las rechazaba venían como perros fieles hacia el, siempre le decían lo mismo "por que eres lindo,fuerte,inteligente y muchas cosas mas te amamos!" cuando carajos entenderán que por eso una persona no se enamora además ellas solo en lo físico se fijan bueno aunque el nunca se ha enamorado verdaderamente asi que mejor no habla.

-Siempre siguen a Sasuke me pregunto que le verán es como si Sasuke tuviera miel untada en el culo y ellas unas abejas tras de el –entrecerró sus ojos viendo a la lejanía como Sasuke corria como loco mientras casi todas las chicas del colegio iban tras de el.

Despues de una gran corrida Sasuke y Naruto se reencontraron detrás del colegio.

-Teme hoy fue una hora y cuarenta minutos te han perseguido mas de lo común.

-tsk ya me tienen harto como me gustaría que se olvidaran de mi por una semana…dobe que hora es?

-son…ammm…no le entiendo al reloj wuaa son de esos que ni números traen –observaba el reloj matándose por saber como es y Sasuke simplemente pensaba que era un retrasado aunque no lo culpa hace un tiempo le paso lo mismo.

-vale dejame ver –vio en el reloj eran las nueve y treinta y cuatro –dobe…tenemos un examen asi que…corre! –Sasuke salió corriendo hacia el aulo siendo seguido por Naruto quien en su mente solo pensaba "teníamos examen?!"

Despues de llegar a clases y ser regañados por la profesora hicieron el examen que al rato dieron los resultados saliendo victorioso Sasuke y la palabra "bien" no califica en el de Naruto quien lloraba como loco diciendo cosas como "Mama no me dara mas ramen" y "mi papa ya no me defenderá de mama cuando yo llegue tarde a casa".

Despues de unas horas de clases tocaron hora de salida ,como siempre todos se amontonaban como tontos en la puerta para salir dejando asi a la profesora estampada contra la pared.

-oye teme vámonos, Hinata y yo tenemos una cita a las dos y media asi que apurate!deberias de comprar un nuevo auto!

-si debería comprar uno o mejor dicho deberías por que tu fuiste quien me lo descompuso dobe!

- hey! Fue tu culpa por decir "Ando cansado me desvele viendo caricaturas chinas maneja tu" asi que no hables osea! – movia su cabeza de un lado a otro y movia una mano en un toque extraño Sasuke supuso que lo que hacia era interpretar a una chica fresa.

-hmp,no son chinas ahora cállate y vámonos –indiferentemente comenzó a caminar hacia al auto.

Naruto se monto al auto y comenzó a manejar,en el camino estaban hablando bueno estaba ya que era el único que parloteaba como cabra dejo a Sasuke en su casa quien se despidió efusivamente y le grito "Mañana es tu cumpleaños espero y haya fiesta!".

Cierto se le olvidaba mañana es su cumpleaños seria recomendable no ir al colegio mañana, su padre le dijo que tal vez le daba un auto ,itachi le dijo que le daría un Striper dance con unos hombre ya que "no le llaman la atención" supone el,Naruto un tazon de ramen y su tio Madara…dijo que le daría algo con lo cual se divertiría y que tendría que cuidar mucho supuso que un perro.

"Una boca mas que alimentar y ni lo cuidare apuesto que se muere a la semana" pensó.

* * *

Al dia siguiente

* * *

Comenzó a estirarse ,la luz del sol le daba de golpe a la restregó los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama vio la hora se ha levantado mas temprano de lo usual las cinco y cuarenta,se metió a la ducha,se baño y se alisto para ir al colegio aunque no quisiera ir ,están en horarios de tranquilamente las escales y vio que Itachi estaba con una taza de café leyendo el periódico.

-veo que te has levantado mas temprano de lo usual,Feliz Cumpleaños! – se levanto del asiento y le entrego una caja azul,Sasuke la guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón-¿y..por que tan temprano? ¿Alguien te espera? –miraba a Sasuke de pie a cabeza de forma picarona.

-¿y padre? .ignoro las preguntas de Itachi siempre hace esas cosas,bromas,risas y cosas por el estilo es muy abierto muy diferente a su padre y el.

-oh! Salió hace unos minutos al parecer tenia otra reunión…-quedo pensativo con un cara preocupada

-umm,esta bien bueno me voy quiero llegar temprano antes de que la manada de chicas me atrape en la entrada

-¿Quién te llevara?

-el dobe de Naruto se tomo la molestia de venir temprano,de hecho ya esta parqueado haya –señalo por la ventana donde había un auto amarillo y recargado en el un adormilado rubio.

-ahhh,esta bien

Sasuke camino hacia Naruto quien entre sueños murmuraba,Sasuke lo despertó con un golpe en la frente.

-wua! Ahh…Sasuke me asustastes ,por cierto felicidades! –iba a abrazarlo pero en un agil movimiento Sasuke lo esquivo-toma mi regalo-Sasuke quede fastidiado siempre le daba una "Maruchan".

-encerio naruto?

-teme ábrela!

Sasuke la abrió encontrando un lindo collar con un dije de una guitarra roja y negra-

-hmp,felicidades dobe te esmerastes este año –dijo mientras se la colocaba .

-ja! Lo se –sonriendo con satisfacción mientras se adentraba a el auto y arrancaba.

Despues de que se bajaran del auto sucedió la misma rutina,correr,regalos de chicas que ni conoce,quitadas de ropa y los manoseos que ellas le dan,el tiempo en clases paso rápido cuando menos lo esperaban ya era hora de salida,rápidamente sasuke se monto al auto de Naruto en definitiva no quería mas jaloneos,Naruto arranco y rápidamente llegaron a la un nuevo auto en el garaje,Sasuke sonrio satisfecho.

-Vaya,vaya lo que quería…-entro a la casa encontrándose con su padre que se levanto del sillón y lo abrazo.

-Espero y te guste tu nuevo auto Sasuke,me tengo que ir disfruta tu cumpleaños –apurado pero con su pose derecha salió hacia su auto y se fue.

-Teme esta lindísimo tu auto! Me da envidia aunque gracias a dios ya no te voy a venir a recoger

-hmp,ire a dormir

-Que?! Es tu cumpleaños y tu queriendo dormir eres patético teme mejor me voy mas tarde vengo –rapidamente salio por la puerta principal,Sasuke dedujo que tenia una cita con Hinata,no le presto mas atención y se fue a dormir.

Escucho el sonido del timbre de la casa,se estiro un poco y bajo las escaleras se sentía renovado,abrió la puerta encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su tio estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí tio?

-te dije que te daría tu regalo como dije cuida de el –Sasuke pensó en que seria el perro pero no lo vio asi que ¿Qué será?

-¿Qué es?

Su tio sonrio siniestramente mientras jalaba a una joven del brazo,quedo sorprendido el no era para nada tonto y supo inmediatamente que ese era su "regalo".

-Desde hoy es tuya haz lo que quieras con ella,me ha costado conseguirla y me ha costado mucho dinero, asi que aprovechala y espero y te diviertas –empujo a la joven contra Sasuke mientras el caminaba hacia su camioneta y decía "adiós sobrinito",montándose al instante y yéndose.

Sasuke empujo a la joven a un lado quitándosela de encima,estaba sorprendido ¡¿Cómo carajos se le ocurria a su tio esto?! Su tio es capaz de todo y mas sabiendo como es con sus malas amistades metido en el mundo muy diferente a ellos,además de eso ¡es ilegal! ,observo a la joven de no mas de dieciséis años tal vez el un año mayor que ella,vio su cabello era color rosa pero bueno no era tiempo de pensar en eso ahora es tiempo de pensar en que carajos hacer! El no era bueno pensando en chicas y ahora tener que lidiar con una que supuestamente es suya ahora,tiene que hablar con itachi y su padre con esto urgentemente.

-como te llamas?-le pregunto pero ella no respondió estaba cabizbaja sin poder observar su rostro.

-como te llamas?! –lo repitió pero mas demandante.

-S-Sakura!

Iba a decir algo pero escucho los gritos de su atolandrado amigo "teme!" frunció el ceño y con una mirada le indico a Sakura que se quedara ahí.

-que pasa dobe? –llego hacia el un poco fastidiado.

-vamos a hacer algo en la noche por tu cumpleaños?

-No lo creo naruto

-que?! Por que?!

Teniendo la confianza suficiente le conto todo lo acontecido hace unos minutos dejando a naruto un poco sorprendido.

-y…no es ilegal eso?

-no! Que va! Puedes ir regalando personas a quien se te plazca! Te regalare un niño a tu dobe! –sarcásticamente le dijo haciendo que naruto sacara la lengua avergonzado.

-ya ,ya pues no te pongas malo! Mejor vamos donde ella a ver que hacemos.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo y fueron a la sala donde ella estaba cabizbaja.

-oye tu...

* * *

**bueno Queridos Lectores hasta aqui el cap,nos vemos en el siguiente cap,espero y les haya gustado *_* me he esforzado haciendolo,poco a poco mejoro...creo xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un mismo sentimiento.**

* * *

_bueno esta ha sido otra pequeña idea de mi ocurrente cabeza,es un Sasusaku! :3._

_Aclaracion:Los personajes no me pertenecen son creacion y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_-vocabulario soez -no tan fuerte pero obviamente tiene-_

_Disfruten el cap!._

* * *

-oye tu…-dijo el joven con una voz fría sin medir la severidad de sus palabras la joven levanto el rostro, observar su rostro con mas atención. De tez blanca con un poco de suciedad,labios carnosos y un cuerpo formado,pero sin duda lo que mas resaltaba en ella eran esos ojos verde bien parecía una muñeca de porcelana,sucia y descuidada.

El azabache sintió un poco de compasión por ella y intento modular su voz.

-me has dicho que te llamas Sakura –vio a la chica asentir-¿Qué edad tienes?

-quince,pronto los dieciséis

-¿familiares? –pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No…no tengo

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera? Algo tenia que tener.

-¿tios,abuelos,primos? Nada?

Sakura negó con la se frustro al no saber que hacer.

-algo debes de tener –paso una mano por su cabello,esto ya lo tenia frustrado.

-Bueno esta…un señor –volteo su cara hacia otra dirección viendo a la pared.

-que bien ¿sabes como contactarlo? –se sentía aliviado ya podría zafarse de ella.

-¡no me lleves con el porfavor! –grito de golpe mientras apretaba el ya desgastado vestido.

-bien… ¿otro lugar en especifico?

-no…no tengo donde ir y de todos modos nadie me espera-su voz disminuyo mientras hablaba hasta solamente ser un murmullo.

Sasuke paso desesperadamente su mano por su cabello muy frustrado,en definitiva ella se tendría que quedar hasta que su padre de alguna considerando hasta llevarla a una estación de policía pero descarto la idea al pensar que la joven dijera todo de que la habían comprado metería en problemas a su padre.

-vale ya vuelvo ire a hablar por teléfono con mi padre y Itachi –comenzo a caminar hacia el jardín para hablar dejando solos a Sakura y Naruto.

-emmm…me presento soy Uzumaki Naruto un gusto! –se presento con euforia .

-S-sakura! –dijo sobresaltada por tal entusiasmo del joven.

-a sido todo un problema pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan todo se arreglara

-si…eso espero lo malo es…que no tengo donde ir –su mirada se entristeció un poco haciendo sentir un poco compasivo a Naruto.

-vale Sakura-chan apuesto a que te quedaras aquí por un tiempo no te preocupes,todo estará bien –dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura se animo un poco con ,el rubio si que le ayudaba y mucho,esperaba y formar una amistad con el.

**Con sasuke**

Saco de su bolsillo una caja pensó que era su celular,observo la caja pensando como chingado había llegado ahí y recordó que Itachi se la dio por su cumpleañ abrió encontrando un collar negro con un dije de una mano blanca sacando el dedo de en medio "Itachi…tu y tus cosas…" se lo coloco después de todo no estaba tan mal,recordó que tenia que llamar a su padre e Itachi a decirles la situación,pensó en llamar primero a Itachi y eso hizo.

-_hola?-_se escucho por el teléfono en definitva la voz de Itachi.

-Itachi quiero contarte cierta situación que sucede en casa…

-_te escucho después de todo no es común que me llames_

-hmp,solo escucha…-empezo a contarle todo lo sucedido,supuso que itachi debe de estar un poco enojado con su tio.

-_tsk,el muy estúpido de Madara siempre creyendo que lo que hace es gracioso…_

_-_Si muy típico de el…le contare a nuestro padre

-_lamentablemente se fue de viaje,lo agarraron de improvisto y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de alistar sus maletas hace dos horas me llamo diciendo. Regresa en dos semanas…_

-tsk, ahora que hago…supongo que hasta que venga se quedara,cuando el regrese el tendrá que decidir que hacer

-_si..supongo,entonces le explicare la situación por la noche,hasta entonces ella se quedara en la casa,dile a Matsuri le de ropa,después hablamos estoy ocupado –_escucho el sonido de cuando cortan la llamada ese molesto "Tuu,Tuuu,tuuu",metió su celular al bolsillo caminado hacia Naruto y Sakura,caminando se encontró con Matsuri y le dijo que le trajiera ropa de mujer.

Al entrar a la sala escucho risas,esos dos ya se llevaban bien al sento en el sillón mientras suspiraba llamando la atención de los dos.

-que ha pasado teme?

-se quedara por dos semanas hasta que llegue mi padre quien salió de viaje ,Itachi le explicara la situación por la noche ,cuando llegue sabremos la decisión de el.

-um,bueno espero y todo se arregle pero bueno Sakura-chan estaras con nosotros dos semanas ¡oh yeah baby! –dijo el joven mientras abrazaba a Sakura quien se notaba un poquito incomoda.

-Matsuri te traerá ropa para que te bañes-dijo Sasuke mientras la observaba.

-s-si…por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre… -sakura aparto nerviosamente sus ojos de el y miraba nerviosamente el piso.

-…Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke –miro fríamente sus movimientos pensando en que tal vez quería ir al baño pero descarto la idea al ver que en realidad estaba nerviosa.

-vamos te llevare a tu habitación –dijo el azabache levantándose de su asiento.

La llevo a escaleras arribas pero antes de subir completamente al segundo piso escucho el grito de Naruto "Hey teme me voy! Hinata me propuso que vayamos al cine,bye bye!"suspiro no era necesario que gritara a todo pulmon podía escuchar sin que le ya al segundo piso fue a la habitación de huéspedes y la abrió,pudo observar que había ropa de mujer le había dicho a Matsuri que se la llevara pero mas fácil ahora que se encontraba ahí aunque se preguntaba como sabia Matsuri que le daría esa habitación a sakura…dejo de pensar en estupideces y observo como Sakura se lanzaba a la cama y abrazaba una almohada.

-ahhh,hace tiempo que no me acuesto en una cama! –sonreia felizmente y se revolcaba entre las sabanas.

-exactamente hace cuanto? –Era imposible no preguntarle tenia mucha curiosidad sobre ella,generalmente el no es asi pero con ella sentía que quería saber su pasado,a su mente vino la imagen de su vecina,una vieja chismosa y se comparo con ella,ahora parecia un joven chismoso que ironía.

-umm…creo que diez años –dijo la pelirosa mientras se volteaba viendo el techo

-diez…¿Qué ha pasado con tus padres? –pregunto ,pero se arrepintió al ver su cara llena de la mas pura tristeza pensó que tal vez estaban muertos.

-ellos…-callo no quería hablarle sobre eso pero observo la cara de el y vio un poco de arrepentimiento ante su pregunta,decidió decírselo.

-hmp,olvidalo haz como si no dije nada –pero fue interrumpido por ella quien dijo.

-No te preocupes ,ellos…me vendieron a un señor.

-venderte?! Como pudieron hacer eso?

-pues veras Sasuke-kun... –algo se removió en el estomago de Sasuke al oir esa palabra no le presto atención pensó que era un simple dolor de estomago –lo hicieron por dinero me vendieron al no tener nada mas que vender,me vendió a un señor el cual te dije antes que era el que "cuidaba" de mi,tenia en ese entonces cinco años no sabia nada de lo que sucedia solo que me separa de mis amados señor me llevo donde habían muchos niños nos encerraban con llave,con el paso del tiempo se iban niños primero dos después cuatro y después todos,dejándome sola. El señor "cuidaba" de mi y me daba comida casi diario que pasando los años supe que su nombre era Ryoto un dia cuando tenia diez años llego , mientras estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación y me sujeto del brazo diciéndome "Estas lista",no entendía esa palabras en ese entonces,hasta que me llevo a un lugar lleno de muchos hombres…los cuales me tocaban y yo les tenia que servir Sake* y por primera vez sentía la sensación de asco y suciedad estuve haci por 3 años,después me encerró de nuevo en una habitación solo que esta vez,yo dos años nuca Sali,nuca vi el sol,nunca corri,nunca hice nada solo observaba el pasar de los días,cuando el llegaba y me dejaba la comida,hasta hoy que al fin soy libre! Después de mucho tiempo soy libre,libre,libre! –su voz poco a poco se quebró dejando salir un llanto doloroso y agonizante, mencionando la palabra "libre" bastantes veces mientras se restregaba las lagrimas con las manos.

-libre…vamos no llores –sonrio levemente cosa que Sakura no vio,a Sasuke le causo mucha impresión su historia .se lo contara a Itachi y a su padre,después de todo ellos son los que le van a ayudar,observo a Sakura hipando ligeramente mientras se relajaba.

-Sasuke-kun no sabes cuanto deseaba descargarme esto con alguien…gracias! –se lanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente cosa que sorprendió al uchiha quien no la aparto pero tampoco correspondió. Sasuke recordó cierta parte de la historia de ella,le causo cierta furia y pregunto.

-Sakura…habías dicho que habían hombre que te tocaban…como es eso?! –se separo un poco de ella tomando cierta distancia.

-ah…me acariciaban la cara,tocaban mi cuello y a propósito rosaban su pierna como mi muslo pero jamás deje que tocaran partes que no quería,no soy una estúpida débil para dejarme

Sasuke se sintió aliviado con eso pensó que tal vez la violaron o algo por el estilo.

-bueno mejor vete a bañar,vamos te llevo

Sasuke la guio a una puerta que había en el extremo de la habitación,la abrió dejando ver un lindo baño con una bañera de mármol,un inodoro mas apartado y pequeños cuadros decorando el baño.

Sasuke abrió el grifo de la tina para que se llenara y sakura se bañ rápidamente de agua tibia

-bien Sakura ya te estoy dejando el agua tibia –volteo hacia Sakura quedándose sorprendido ante lo visto.

-S-sakura…

* * *

**bueno Querid s Lector s hasta aqui el cap,nos vemos en el siguiente cap,espero y les haya gustado *_* me he esforzado haciendolo,poco a poco mejoro...creo xD**

**Espero y les haya gustado el cap! :3**

**¿Que habra sorprendido a Sasuke?**

**¿Que dira el padre de Sasuke e Itachi? **

**Descubranlo en el siguiente cap! xD**


End file.
